Feliz Dia dos Namorados
by Niele Peres
Summary: Ele se foi bem no dia em que deveria ser feliz para um casal. Ela sentiu muita falta. Oneshot, songfic. Música: Nº 1 - BoA Kwon


Feliz dia dos Namorados

**Feliz dia dos Namorados**

_Tomoeda, dia 12 de junho de 2007_

-Se fosse voltar para dizer isso nem voltava! – Esbravejou.

-Mas...

-Nada de mas! O que você vez foi injusto! Injusto comigo! Me deu falsas esperanças falando que ia voltar, ia voltar comprometido só se fosse! Você estava comprometido comigo primeiro! – Sentiu lágrimas teimarem em cair, enxugando-as violentamente.

Viu Sakura cair na cadeira que tinha ali perto. Não queria que fosse assim, tentaria evitar, voltar a trás... Agora estava feito.

-Pensei que tinha feito boa coisa te esperar enquanto todos falavam para aproveitar a vida! Eu perdi minha adolescência quase inteira te esperando Syaoran... Eu sofri, muito! Disse que valeria a pena te esperar num futuro próximo! Eu... – Parou de falar, virando o rosto de lado.

Syaoran ouvia tudo estático, sentia que merecia, fora um canalha, não podia ter feito tudo isso. Abaixou-se ficando do tamanho de Sakura, tocando delicadamente o queixo dela, virando-a para encará-lo.

-Me perdoa...

-O que você fez não tem muito que se perdoar, pelo menos no meu ponto de vista! – Pegou a bolsa num canto e enxugou as lágrimas. Levantou-se de cabeça erguida, sussurrando um adeus para o rapaz que ficou atordoado com o que ouviu.

--

_Tomoeda, dia 12 de junho de 2008_

Acordou não muito disposta vendo o dia no calendário. Sentia vontade de ficar em baixo das cobertas perdidas em seus próprios pensamentos. Tinha que ir. Era dia 12 de junho, mas encararia a todos com o sorriso típico dela e com grande energia... Se fosse possível.

Levantou da cama igual a um zumbi. Riscou violentamente o dia no calendário seguindo para o banheiro tomar um banho. Fazia um ano... Nenhuma noticia dele. Odiava admitir, mas amava aquele cabeça dura! Suspirou lavando o rosto e descendo para arrumar seu café. Sorriu para a foto da sua mãe e foi para a cozinha preparar algumas panquecas.

--

Saiu de casa com o seu bonito carro novo. Era um orgulho para ela, tinha conseguido comprar com muito esforço, juntando seu salário de vendedora, o que não era muito. Chegou à faculdade, procurando a sua vaga que sempre coloca o carro antigo. Bateu no volante de raiva, algum playboy pegou o seu lugar para mostrar a linda BMW conversível preto que ganhou do papai por catar um monte numa noite. Suspirou, fazendo uma manobra ágil e colocando na vaga à frente.

Andou pelo campus o tempo que lhe restava muito abatida. Via muitos namorados trocando presentes, sorrindo e se divertindo. Ela era mais uma menina isolada, que a maioria dos amigos estavam em outros países, enquanto ela se mantinha presa no passado. A um doloroso passado. Podia sentir o cheiro dele impregnado nela ainda, podia sentir sua presença muito próxima nesses últimos dias. Em conseqüência de andar com a cabeça abaixada ela trombou com alguém, indo parar no chão.

_**Jikan wa kaze no yo una**_

_**Haya sade sugiru keredo**_

_**Taisetsu na mono wa itsumo**_

_**Mamo te kitta tsu mori dayo**_

_(Já faz tanto tempo, desde que você esteve aqui comigo_

_Desde que você me deixou, eu poderia deixar você ir_

_É só um jogo, bem feito pra mim de novo_

_Finalmente, eu estou preparada para ir além do que_

_você pode ver)_

-Ai me desculpe! – Resmungou massageando o cotovelo que bateu no chão com um tombo. Sentia que o individuo olhava para ela. Ergueu os olhos para ver quem era e sentiu um aperto no coração. Levantou-se rapidamente, tentando sair correndo. Sentiu alguém a segurar pelo braço, impedindo-a de ir.

-Precisamos conversar!

-Já deixei tudo muito claro para você no ano passado Syaoran!

_**Mattsugu na hitomi ni ha**_

_**Kimi dake wo utsu suyo**_

_(Porque eu fiz algumas coisas boas, e algumas ruins_

_Mas eu sei que o que nós tivemos foi verdadeiro)_

-Precisava ver como você estava...

-Por quê?

-Tomoyo me contou a sua situação.

-Eu NÃO preciso de você, entendeu bem? – Girou o punho, tentando se livrar daquele toque que iria fazer sua resistência baixar ao nível zero. Ele a soltou e ela virou as costas para ele.

Ouviu-o respirar fundo e procurar alguma coisa na bolsa. Percebeu ele tirar alguma coisa da mesma e ficar parado por um tempo. Sentiu o toque dele em seu ombro.

-Pode virar-se para mim um instante? – A voz dele saiu ao mesmo tempo suave e rouca, fazendo-a estremecer.

_**you still my NO.1 kimi tode ai**_

_**Kagaya iteru kono shunkan wo kanjite iruyo**_

_**Negaiyo todoke you still my NO. 1**_

_(Você ainda é o meu número um, você é o que eu estou_

_pensando em_

_EM quem eu posso confiar_

_Eu acho que você sabe o tanto que eu gosto dessa_

_canção_

_Isto é tudo o que você disse e fez_

_Você ainda é o meu número um!)_

Virou-se lentamente como se quisesse tomar coragem para fazer alguma coisa e encontrou o par de olhos âmbares que ela tanto amava. Prendeu respiração ao ver que ele estendia um pequeno embrulho para suas mãos. Ela pegou ainda meio receosa.

Abriu um pequeno laçinho rosa e depois o embrulho com uma tonalidade de rosa mais claro. Ali estava uma caixinha de veludo vermelho vinho e ela se emocionou com o que tinha ali dentro.

_**Mayou tari ah... nayan dari**_

_**Toki ni wa namida wo misete**_

_**Shinjiru tsuyo sa wo shite yuku**_

_(As coisas que eu disse você sabe que eu retirei_

_Não acabou...porque agora eu tomei minha posição_

_E eu te amo, e quero você de volta na minha vida_

_quero você de volta na minha vida eu quero você de_

_volta na minha vida)_

Sentiu os olhos cheio de lágrimas e não conteve algumas que insistiam em rolar. Syaoran ia embora sem dar satisfações. Ela correu até ele, brava.

-Você não vai me deixar igual a outra vez não é? – Perguntou, entre uma fungada e outra. Sentia-se como uma criança que precisa de atenção de seus pais.

_**Want you get my love**_

_**I want you get my love**_

_**Sou, deki na koto nante**_

_**Nani hitotsu na riyo**_

_**you still my NO.1 kimi tode ai**_

_**Shinjiru koto wasurenai yu woke wo mitsu ketayo**_

_**Negai wo kobete you still my NO.1**_

_(__Porque eu fiz algumas coisas boas, e algumas ruins_

_Mas eu sei que o que nós tivemos foi verdadeiro_

_Você ainda é o meu número um, você é o que eu estou_

_pensando em_

_EM quem eu posso confiar_

_Eu acho que você sabe o tanto que eu gosto dessa_

_canção_

_Isto é tudo o que você disse e fez_

_Você ainda é o meu número um!_

_Eu me lembro dos dias em que a gente costumava sorrir_

_Como nós costuávamos dançar aquela música e depois de_

_todo esse tempo eu não tenho nenhuma dúvida, você é o_

_meu número um!__)_

Sentiu tristeza ao ouvir o tom choroso da voz dela.

-Você não vai embora agora sem falar nada comigo como se... Se eu não fosse nada não? Não vai dar as costas e fugir não é?

Gelou, parou no lugar e virou os calcanhares para encarar a jovem que estava com olhos vermelhos, igual ao nariz. Viu as mãos delicadas segurarem o embrulho perto do peito. Cortou a distância entre eles a zero e a abraçou. Ainda estava bem descontrolada. Não acreditava que havia feito isso, sentia-se como um canalha. Apoiou o queixo no topo da cabeça da jovem, que parava de chorar e acalmava-se.

-O que você vai fazer agora Syaoran? Sumir de novo?

-Não.

Ela arregalou os olhos, distando-se um pouco para encarar os olhos castanhos dele que refletiam no verde esmeralda.

-O que te fez mudar de idéia tão rápido?

-Você!

-Como?

-Eu te amo, Sakura!

**N/A: **FELIZ DIA DOS NAMORADOS! (Joga purpurina em cima dos casais) Opa, a parada gay já foi! (Joga flores em cima dos casais) Wee, que fofoo xD Lalala, dia dos namorados, lalala! Parabéns a todos os casais viu? Beijos que eu to indo encontrar o meu xD


End file.
